The Hated, Forbidden, LOVE
by Aisu-Lover
Summary: Ashley Relando, 13 years-old, in love with 21 year-old Giotto. All because of the Mafia.
1. Back to School and a Challenge

"I'll be leaving now!" yelled the 13 year-old girl, standing with a small smile near the doorway. The tall 21 year-old man looked out from the kitchen with grin, "Have a nice day, stay safe, Ashley." She nodded in agreement and said "Thanks, Giotto!" walked out with her school bag. "I'm ready for today! No more screw ups!" Ashley Relando shouted mentally, the girl ran through the school gates of Chrysan Academy. People happily greeted her as she continued to sprint quickly down the halls to her class. "There it is!" Entering in the class,she found many students chatting happily, minding their own business. "Fina-" "HEEEEY! ASHLEY!" Ashley turned around only to be tackled to the ground by her best guy-friend, Michael. "Great Mother of all Plums! Michael! Why can't you just have greeted me normally! That really hurt!" Micheal stood up and placed his hands of his hips, smiling all-so-mightily at the poor girl. "Hmph! It should hurt! You haven't called me over vacation! I was starting to wonder what you were up too!" "Yeah? And how does that explain the "Tackle"? He quirked his eyebrow up, "That? Oh! That was for the worry and I'm trying out for the football team!" Ashley mentally slapped herself, "I was busy over vaca! Give me a break! And besides, FootBALL? You hate sports, especially one with BALLS!" she retorted. He whipped his head back with a hair flip, "So? I've changed!" "How so?" Ashley asked curiosity slipping through her teeth. "I've got a girlfriend! Her name is Kathy!" Kathy, the snotty-bitch who keeps dating every guy she could get her hands on. "Kathy? Really now, Michael! I thought you had better taste!" She shook her head and walked away from Michael, he didn't go after her, apparently he didn't Kathy think was a snotty-bitch.

Ashley walked around the fairly small class, trying to find her seat with her name tag. "Ah! There it is!" She spotted the wooden desk that was assigned to her, sitting down a hand was slammed upon the top. "Hey, loser." Ashley looked up with a bored face on. "_Who the fuck...?"_ A blond chick stood in front of Ashley, blue eyes, red lips (which were plump like ripe cherries), everything a character who everyone hates has. "Can I help you...?" Ashley asked in monotone. "Yeah! Sure! GET OUT OF THIS SEAT." the blond commanded, "And why, exactly?" she asked not really caring. "Why you ask? Well, isn't it obvious! My boyfriend sits right next to you!" "Annnnnnd?" Ashley asked. The blond stared at Ashley in disgust, "Are you really _THAT_ stupid? Don't you know who I am?" "Nope!" the black haired girl responded happily. "Uh, Duh! It's me! Amber! Y'know the one who _RULES_ this school!" Ashley burst out laughing, "Hahahaha! Y-You're the principle? You're a lot younger looking than I thought! You must be extremely old! I can't believe your dating a student here!" "U-Ugh! I am NOT the principle! How stupid are you-"

"Alright, class. Settle down and take you seats" The kids scrambled to their assigned seats taking out whatever necessary items were needed.

Suddenly, a young man walks into the class and sets a stack of papers down. He started to write his name on the chalk board while reading off the names in his roll sheet. "Ashley Relando." Ashley looked up from her daydream and answered, "Here!" Sitting down she stared out the window and yawned quietly. "_Will this year be better than the last? Or will it be just plain out hell?" _

_Click!_

"Okay! I am your Homeroom teacher for the rest of the year! Name's Mr. Ricardo. Hope we get along well." The whole class responded with a "Yes."  
"Hey!" came a male whisper. Ashley looked to her right, "Hm?" she asked. "Sorry 'bout my girlfrie-" "Don't apologize, actually- Don't talk to me at all, if you're talking about Amber." She sent one last glare to him before going back to the board.

_Brrrrriiiiiiinnnng~_

_"_There's the bell!" Ashley ran out of the classroom and up into the roof, where no one would find her.

_Ching Ching~_

Ashley was waiting for that, digging into her bag she grasp her cellphone lightly and read the caller. GIOTTO. She smiled slightly and flipped her light blue cover up. "Hello?~" she answered sweetly, "Hey there, Ashley~" Ashley tilted forward and backwards on her feet.  
Heel, toe, heel, toe. "So, what's up?" Giotto chuckled lightly and spoke out, "I'll be picking you up later after school. Wait at the gates. I'll be taking you to dinner." Ashley's smile widened...By a lot. "Okay! 2:40 sharp?" "Of course." he answered.  
"Alright, then! See ya later, Giotto~ Love ya~"  
Giotto froze, but was out of his small trance quickly. And smiled warmly, "Love you too, Ashley. Bye~"

Ashley hung up and held the phone to her chest. "Love...Huh..."

The days slowly past on...  
2nd Period - Math - BORING.  
3rd Period - English - EASY  
4th Period - Phys. Ed. - TIRING...  
5th Period - Drama - EASY  
6th Period - Bio. - SCARY  
7th Period - Home Ec. (Cooking) - FUN

_Brrrrriiiiiiinnnnng~_

"Well, there's the last bell!" Ashley sprinted out of her class only to find hundreds of kids already out. "Damn it...How in the world am I going to find Giotto now!" Suddenly, murmurs are heard as a car drives up to the school gates. "Hm?" Ashley walked up slowly, prying her way through the crowd only to find a expensive Lamborghini parked up in the front. By now, I'm pretty sure you know who that is. The blacked hair female cursed to herself, "Why couldn't you just walk here? The house isn't to far away!" The blond man stepped out of his car and removed his sunglasses coolly. Giotto was wearing his favorite stripped vest, with his black monkey suit. Girls screamed and squealed, yup, that's what girls do when around his and his guardians. Ashley simply slapped herself mentally, she walked up Giotto and hugged him. "Mooou!~ Why can't you just present yourself normally!" Ashley pouted. All the girls gasped in disappointment and anger. "Why does she get the hot guy!" Giotto chuckled, "Sorry, Ashley. Like I said on the phone, I am taking you to dinner. A formal dinner with my Guardians." Ashley shook her head and retorted, "Sooo! We could just head home and chan- Wait! I don't have a dress! I can't go to dinner dressed like this!" Giotto ruffled Ashley's hair softly and spoke, "Don't worry, we still have time." She sighed in both relief and content, "Alright, then. Let's go." Ashley stood on her toes and gave Giotto a small peck on the corner of his lips, grabbing his hand to drag him away from the crowd. "Waaaaaaaah!" The crowd yelled, "I-Is she dating an older man! And especially a hot one!"

They both drove home to their house on the mountains, Ashley stretched as soon as she stepped out. Breathing in the pine forest air, "Aaaah~ So, Giotto, Are all the guardians coming?" Giotto nodded as he held the door open for Ashley. "Yay! I get to see G and Asari! I miss them!" He smiled at her, "Alaude and Daemon Spade will be there, so be careful." Ashley spun around in the large halls "Lalalalala~ Okaaaaay~", almost crashing into the wall. Giotto ran to there in time before any damage was taken, and held her in his arm soundly. "Eh?" Ashley questioned. But, soon a smirk was plastered on her face. "Hyper Intuition?" she asked knowingly. Giotto returned her smirk with a grin, "You know me so well. Even if its only been 3 years." Ashley waved a hand in front of her face "Yeah, Yeah...By the way...Can you let me go now?" Giotto smirked, "What if I don't want to?" She blushed lightly, but soon pouted and poked Giotto's cheek...REALLY HARD. Giotto released her and her cheek. "Ow...Why'd you do that?" He questioned the teenage girl. "You wouldn't let me go! I had to do something to win against the mighty mafia boss~" she grinned. Giotto sighed, "1 for Ashley, and 0 for Giotto" Ashley laughed, "Is that a challenge your suggesting? I get it. By the end of this month whoever has more wins, is the winner. And the loser has to do something for the other person! Deal?" She held out her hand, and the blond man took it gently. "Deal." Ashley smiled, "Well, then. It's time for me to get dressed! I'll be down soon!" The black haired female ran up stairs and straight to her closet. Giotto sighed and headed towards the kitchen for some tea, while he waited for his companion to finish.


	2. Unexpected Birthday

"Giotto! I'm doooone~" cooed a sweet voice from upstairs.  
Ashley walked down the staircase after changing, she wore a bright blue dress, a little bi above the knee, but not too short. She also wore opened toe heeled sandals with little blue ribbons attached to the top. A satin ribbon anklet to accompany the shoes, Ashley left her hair loose, since she usually left it in pigtails or a ponytail, her hair is so long that it goes past her ass. ( That's some loooong hair. ) Ashley also had a bangle wrapped around her arm, which had moon charms hanging off.

Giotto walked out from the kitchen, twirling his car keys. The young mafia boss looked up his eyes widening with every step she took. Even though Ashley is only thirteen, she can make anyone love her if she tried. The black haired female strode over to Giotto and hugged him, she breathed in his scent. Armani Attitude, just the way she liked it, seductive, light and mature. Perfect. Ashley looked up into Giotto's eyes and asked, "Are ya ready?" He nodded, and held Ashley's waist gently, she blushed mentally while he escorted her to the car.

_After the Car Ride_

As soon as they arrived a man opened the car door for both Giotto and Ashley. "I hope everyone's here…" Giotto mumbled, "Hm? Why? Is there something important happening today?" Ashley asked. "Sorta." The blond Mafioso stuck his arm out, signaling Ashley to take. She giggled and took it, "Let's go in." After finding the table where Giotto's guardians were sitting everyone stood up and bowed to him. G was the first to speak, telling him that they were happy to see him and Ashley. "G…Long time no see…" Ashley spook. She slowly strode over to G and hugged him, "I missed you…" she whispered. He grinned and hugged her tightly, returning the love, "I missed you too…Have you been well?" She nodded, G ruffled her hair and whispered in her ear, "If you ever have any problems, just call me." Ashley giggled, "Thanks, G." giving him a small peck on the cheek. She then walked too Asari, "Asari-san." He turned to her and bowed, "Hime-chan. It's so good to see you well." She blushed at the "Hime", "Mmhm…There was nothing to worry about, I was a lot more worried about everyone else when you all went to Japan." Asari was digging into his bag, until he grasped what was needed. "Here, while we were in Japan…I bought you something." Ashley was taken back, "You didn't need to get me something…" Asari gave her a warm smile, "Well, isn't it necessary to give someone a gift, on they're birthday?"

_Ding dong!_

Ashley had forgotten her birthday, she never really celebrated it. She actually hated her day of birth. "E-Eh? …..Eeeeeh!" Ashley turned to Giotto, while he was just rubbed his neck nervously. The teenage girl was so embarrassed that she ran over to Knuckle and hid her face in his chest. "Waaaah! I can't believe I forgot!" Knuckle just chuckled (Heeey! That rhymes~ 8'D), Lampo walked over to her, and patted her head. "Little Ashley, is maaad~" he chimed. "HM MM, MM MM! (Shut up, Lampo!)" She mumbled from Knuckles chest. She looked up from Knuckle's chest, and stared at Daemon and Alaude…"D-Did you two remember?" The mist guardian swayed over to Ashley, and held her in his arms, while she blushed and pouted. "Of course, I remembered. It's an important day, isn't it?~" Alaude just let out a "Hmph." Which meant, "Of course."

At this, Ashley was ready to run out of the door, she was extremely happy.


End file.
